„Vampirs dance with the moon“
by Blackpionier
Summary: Harry wird mit 15 ein Vampir, auch kommen Sirius und Remus wieder ins Spiel, Sirius ist endlich frei und so kann Harry zu ihnen, aber wie wird das nun mit seinem Vampir da sein?
1. Veränderung

_Hier kommt jetzt mal eine Guppen FF her, welche ich mit noch 6 anderen Schreibe:_

_Autoren: Blackpionier(ich), Virginia Black, Anderegwen, Ron, Badsister007, Bone und Ronsgirlfriend._

_Pairings: Bis jetzt stehen diese hier fest Lily/Snape, Remus/Sirius, Harry/Draco, Hermine/Krum, Ron/Cho es werden aber bestimmt noch kleinere auftauchen._

_Warnung: Keine Ahnung ist ja am laufen die FF *g* Ich denke aber jeder sollte es lesen, wenn er sich es zu traut._

_Disclaim: Wie immer alles was euch bekannt vor kommt gehört der wahren Autorin *g*_

_Beschreibung: Harry wird mit 15 ein Vampir, auch kommen Sirius und Remus wieder ins Spiel, Sirius ist endlich frei und so kann Harry zu ihnen, aber wie wird das nun mit seinem Vampir da sein? _

_Hauptpersonen: Hautsächlich Harry, aber die anderen kommen auch oft vor._

So das war jetzt der größte Teil, hier jetzt das erste Kapitel von „Vampirs dance with the moon" 

Keuchend und nach luftschnappend lag Harry James Potter, ein Zauberlehrling der Schule Hogwarts, in seinem Bett.  
Er hatte smaragdgrüne, verwirrt und schmerzverzerrte Augen, eine feine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn und verstrubbelte, rabenschwarze, schweißnasse Haare. Sein schmächtiger Körper und seine kleine Gestallt sagte nichts über seine wahre Stärke aus, welche viel größer war, als alles andere.  
Doch jetzt lag der sonst so mutige und starke Junge, verkrampft, mit Schmerzen und Tränen in den Augen, auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer, bei seinen Verwandten den Dursleys und versuchte Antworten für dieses Geschehen zu finden.  
5 Eulen saßen auf einem Schreibtisch, welcher im Zimmer stand, und sahen verwirrt dem Leid des Jungen zu. Eine weiße Schneeeule schien besonders besorgt, denn sie klackerte mit dem Schnabel und stieß besorgte Töne aus.  
Das Zimmer an sich sah gepflegt aus, auch wenn es schäbig eingerichtet war. Es standen nur ein Schrank, ein Tisch mit Stuhl, ein Nachttisch und ein Bett darin. Alles schien kaputt und alt zu sein, das einzige neuere Objekt, war wohl der Vogelkäfig, welcher zwar Kratzer aufwies, aber besser aussah, als alles andere in diesem Zimmer. Nicht mal die Kleidung des Jungen, welche über dem Stuhl hing, sah besonders neu aus. Sie war ausgeleiert, viel zu groß für den Jungen, alt und zerrissen.   
Der Junge stöhnte schmerzvoll auf.  
Was war mit ihm, wieso fühlte er sich so heiß und fror aber, warum verschwamm seine Sicht und zu letzt, wieso fühlte er sich, als würde er verbrennen oder aus seinem Körper wachsen?  
Schmerzvoll zog er sich noch weiter zusammen und versuchte dieses Brennen und diese Schmerzen zu vertreiben. Doch nichts was er tat half. Alles schien es nur noch schlimmer zu machen.   
Ein unmenschlicher Schrei entrann ihm, fasst schon fauchend , wie ein gequältes Tier.  
Die Eulen versuchten sich jetzt selbst von ihrem Päckchen, welches sie trugen, zu befreien, und flogen dann ängstlich aus dem Haus, bis auf zwei.  
Die Schneeeule und ein kleiner Waldkauz blieben, sie saßen besorgt auf dem Tisch.  
Zwei plötzliche Spitzen in seinem Mund ließen Harry kurz erschrocken aufsehen. Langsam fuhr er mit seinem Finger seine Zähne nach und spürte erschrocken zwei gewachsene Zähne. Auch schmeckte er süßes reines Blut.   
Schluckend und immer noch von Schmerzen gepeinigt, sah er seinen Finger an. Er Blutete, ein feiner Ritz zog sich an seinem Finger entlang, aus dem Blut tropfte.  
Er Schluckte wieder, doch bevor er sich weiter damit beschäftigen konnte wurden die Schmerzen noch schlimmer.  
Vor ihm tanzten Schwarze Punkte und er fühlte wie er langsam Ohnmächtig wurde.  
  
Langsam erwachte Harry aus seinem Schlaf, die Schmerzen waren verblasst, doch fühlte er sich komisch.  
Er fühlte sich schwächlich, fühlte sich leicht und schwerelos, als könnte er alles mit einer Tierischen Geschwindigkeit machen. Seine Sicht war scharf, obwohl er keine Brille mehr aufhatte, er fühlte sich ganz und gar anderes.  
Langsam und etwas schwankend stand er auf. Das war sein schrecklichster Geburtstag gewesen, den er je gehabt hatte.   
Er ging zur Schranktür, welche er öffnete, und starrte in den Spiegel.  
Erschocken fuhr er zurück. Seine Haut war nicht mehr bräunlich, nein, jetzt war sie schon fast weiß. Dazu waren seine Lippen rötlicher und die Farbe seiner Lippen spielte fast schon mit der blasen Hautfarbe. Die rabenschwarzen Haare, welche jetzt etwas länger schienen als sonst machten das Bild perfekt. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen traten jetzt kräftiger hervor, weil jetzt kein Glas mehr davor lag.  
Harry schluckte, was war mit ihm passiert?   
Er biss sich auf die Lippen und erschrak noch mehr, so dass er an den Schreibtisch stieß, er hatte zwei Eckzähne eines Vampirs.  
Verwirrt tastete er seinen Hals ab, er konnte sich nicht erinnern je gebissen worden zu sein. Doch nichts war aufzufinden, keine Bissspuren eines Vampirs.  
Schockiert wie er war setzte er sich aufs Bett um nicht umzukippen.  
Er schluckte, was hatte er über Vampire gelesen? Eigentlich nicht viel, da sie das Thema nicht wirklich richtig hatten, aber in dem was er alles im neuen VgddK Buch gelesen hatte, kam nie etwas vor von wegen, das man einfach so ein Vampir wurde. Es gab geborene, welche ab dem ersten Jahr schon Vampire sind und es gab Erschaffene, welche durch Bisse welche wurden, doch nirgends kam es vor, das man mit 15 ein Vampir wurde.  
Vielleicht sah er einfach nur schlecht? Mutig versuchte er die Tatsache, das er sich so komisch fühlte und das er überhaupt anderes fühlte, zu vertreiben und wand sich etwas gefasster seiner Schneeeule und dem Waldkauz zu.  
„Hedwig, schön, bringst du mir einen Brief von Sirius?" Harry schien nicht wirklich gefasst, denn seine Stimme zitterte.  
Hedwig schuhute freundlich und sprang vor Harry, als bemerke sie keine Veränderung an ihrem Herrchen.  
Dadurch erleichtert nahm Harry ihr den Brief ab und las ihn, während er seiner Eule einen Eulenkeks gab.  
  
Hi Harry,  
Schön, das es dir gut geht, mir geht es auch gut, du wirst es nicht fassen, du weist doch das die Gerichtsverhandlung mein Verfahren wieder aufgenommen hat? Nun, sie haben mich frei gesprochen, sie haben Peter vor zwei Wochen geschnappt und nun das Verfahren mit Veritaserum überprüft. Ich bin seit heute endlich wirklich frei. Das Ministerium hat mir eine Entschuldigung ausgesprochen und gab mir sehr viel Galeonen, auch haben sie mein Haus wieder erlassen, welches ich vor meiner Festnahme hatte. Ich wollte dich heute besuchen kommen und dich dann fragen, ob du mit zu mir ziehen willst, wenn nicht, dann wird das wohl nur ein Besuch bleiben, wenn ja, pack deine Sachen wir fahren Nachhause.   
Nun mein Geschenk bekommst du heute Mittag, keine sorge wegen deinen Verwandten, die werden mich schon rein lassen. Also dann Ciao bis heute um 2 dein Padfoot.  
  
Harry grinste und gab Hedwig noch einen Eulenkeks.  
„Hedwig wir ziehen heute um, Sirius ist endlich frei, er will, das ich zu ihm ziehe." Freudig nahm er Pig, dem kleinen Waldkauz, welcher beträchtlich gewachsen und ruhiger geworden war, seit dem letzten Besuch, den Brief ab und öffnete diesen.  
  
Hi Harry,  
Remus hat uns geschrieben, das Sirius bald frei sein würde, wenn er glück hat, sogar heute. Hermine ist immer noch bei Krumm, ich fass es nicht, wie kann sie mir, äh uns das antun, findest du das nicht schlimm? Ginny wünscht dir alles gute zum Geburtstag und auch Fred und George stimmen mit ein, ich natürlich auch, genau so Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie und Percy.  
Mein Geschenk ist nicht großartig, also freu dich nicht zu groß. Fred und George, haben auch etwas angehängt, ich glaube Pig schafft das bald nicht mehr alles zu tragen.  
Du weist doch das mir Fred und George einen neuen Festumhang in Gryffindorfarben gekauft haben, ich habe immer noch nicht raus von wem sie das Geld dafür hatten und wieso sie mir einen Festumhang schenken. Na ja, Hermine kommt in zwei Wochen endlich zu uns, ich wünschte du könntest kommen, aber Mum meint, bei uns währst du nicht sicher.  
Also noch alles Gute zum Geburtstag dein Ron  
  
Harry grinste noch mehr, dann sah er verwirrt auf die Päckchen, welche alle auf dem Tisch lagen und abgerissen worden sind.  
Bevor er das erste Päckchen öffnen konnte drang ein Schrei oder besser Ruf in sein Zimmer.  
„JUNGE MACH ESSEN, SOFORT!" Seines Onkels Stimme rief ihn wieder mal freundlich zum Essen machen.  
Seufzend stand Harry auf und zog sich leichtfüßig an.  
Kurz strich er sich noch mal durchs Haar und ging runter. Er sprang über die letzte Stufe, der Treppe, als wolle er seine Leichtfüßigkeit, welche er hatte herausfordern.  
In der Küche angekommen machte er geschwind alles fertig um dann wieder abzuhauen, es würde wie jeden Tag ablaufen. Er musste essen machen, bekam nur einen Toast und sollte dann irgendwelche Arbeiten verrichten.  
„Pass auf was du machst Bursche! Nicht das du noch die Teller runter scheißt" seine Tante, Petunia Dursley keifte wieder mal an ihm rum ohne einen Finger zu rühren.  
Harry nickte nur und stellte die Teller sorgfältig auf den Tisch.  
Dann begann er Essen zu machen, seine anfängliche Erschöpfung von heute Früh, war verblasst und so machte er sich ohne Sorgen an das zubereiten des Essens.  
Als er fertig war, reichte ihm Tante Petunia eine Liste mit zu erledigende Sachen und eine Scheibe Toast.   
Harry seufzte und sah auf die Liste:  
Rasen mähen  
Unkrautjäten  
Garten gießen  
Bank weiß Streichen  
Sträucher schneiden  
Fenster Putzen (Küche, dein Zimmer, Bad, Außen alle)  
  
Damit er dafür fertig würde, brauchte er doch Tage? Doch seine Tante verlangte, das er es an einem Tag machte plus Essen machen.  
Resigniert ging er in den Garten, um mit dem Rasenmäher anzufangen.  
Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, den Rasen jeden Tag zu mähen und jeden Tag neue Arbeiten zu erledigen. Er hatte versucht mit seinem Onkel zu reden, in dem er Sirius ins Gespräch brachte, doch schien sein Onkel nicht mehr zu glauben, das sich sein Pate um ihn sorgte und ihn nun hart zu bestrafen, wenn er nicht machte, was man ihm sagte.  
Nun ging er also gemächlich aus der Küchentür und stöhnte etwas auf. Die Sonne brannte auf seiner Haut, nicht schlimm, aber es würde nach einiger Zeit weh tun. Schnell bedeckte er alles, was die Sonne berührte mit seiner Kleidung. Erleichtert atmete er aus, als er kein Brennen mehr spürte, was war bloß mit ihm los?  
Langsam und verwirrt drein schauend, ging er in die Garage und holte dort Rasenmäher, Giskanne, Jätzeug und Gartenschere raus um gleich mit dem Mähen anzufangen.  
  
Er hatte schon fast alles gemacht, außer die Bank gestrichen und die Fenster geputzt, als es an der Tür Klingelte.  
Verwirrt sah er hoch, wer sollte denn heute kommen.  
Plötzlich viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, Sirius, er wollte ihn doch heute besuchen. Er hatte es vor lauter Arbeit ganz vergessen. Er würde doch endlich hier weg kommen.  
Freudig legte er den Pinsel, welchen er gerade zur Hand genommen hatte weg.  
Doch er wartete lieber, bis ihn jemand rief, bevor er noch geschimpft wurde, obwohl es ihm jetzt eigentlich egal sein konnte.  
„WAS WOLLEN SIE HIER, ICH RUFE DIE POLIZEI, WENN SIE MIR, MEINER FRAU ODER DUDLEY ETWAS ANTUN."  
Harry musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen. Eilig wischte er sich grob den Schmutz von seinen Sachen und befleckte sein Gesicht um den Schweiß wegzuwischen und rannte zur Fordertür.  
Freudig erwartete er seinen Paten, doch als er ihn sah blieb er erstaunt stehen.   
Sirius sah nicht mehr so aus wie letztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier, er sah jetzt etwas anders aus. Seine Blauschwarzen Haare, waren genau so lang wie beim Trimagischen Turnier, nämlich fast hüftlang. Sein ausgemergeltes, unrasiertes, schmutziges Gesicht, war nicht mehr so, sondern rasiert, sauber und gut aussehend.  
Seine Gestallt war nicht mehr so dünn und mager, sondern bildete eine super Figur.  
Langsam sprang er über den Gartenzaun, ohne überhaupt zu registrieren, das er plötzlich über den bis zur Hüfte gehenden Zaun ohne Probleme gesprungen war.  
„Sirius!" Bevor sich Sirius versah, hatte Harry ihn schon freudig umarmt.

So das war das erste Kapitel, ich hoffe unsere Gruppen FF wird euch gefallen Blackpionier, Virginia Black, Anderegwen, Ron, Badsister007, Bone und Ronsgirlfriend


	2. Richtiges Zuhause

Hi, hier kommt der 3/4 Teil, weil der 3 Allein wohl doch etwas zu klein war, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Bis jetzt hat sich noch nichts verändert, die Bemerkungen bleiben die selben wie im ersten Chap und noch hier der nächste Teil

**2.Richtiges Zuhause**

"Hey hey nicht so stürmisch", lachte Sirius.  
Harry löste sich aus der Umarmung und musterte Sirius genau. "Du siehst gut aus."  
Der angesprochene grinste. "Das kommt daher, das ich einen guten Pfleger hab. Aber sag mal du bist so blass, fast wie Snape?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung warum und meine Brille brauche ich plötzlich auch nicht mehr."  
Das fiel Sirius erst jetzt auf.  
"JUNGE SAG MIR SOFORT WAS HIER LOS IST!"  
Die Dursleys, daran hatte der Gryffindor gar nicht mehr gedacht.  
Bevor Harry den Mund aufmachen konnte meinte Sirius: "Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich bin hier um meinen Patensohn abzuholen."  
Jetzt sahen Petunia und Vernon doof aus der Wäsche und Dudley der gerade erst angekommen war, quiekte, hielt sich mit seinen Kottletähnlichen Händen den fetten Hintern und stürmte davon.  
"Komm hol dein Gepäck oder willst du hier bleiben?" fragte Sirius an Harry gewand.  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und rannte die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer. Schnell schnappte er sich seinen bereits gepackten Koffer, Hedwigs Käfig und die Päckchen und Briefe, welche noch auf dem Tisch lagen.  
Als er wieder draußen war, stand Sirius lässig am Zaun und musterte die Dursleys sehr genau, die sich nicht trauten einen Laut zu machen geschweige denn sich zu bewegen.  
Harrys Pate richtete seinen Blick auf Harry und sagte fröhlich: "Gib mir mal dein Gepäck." Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und Sirius zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
Tante Petunia stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und Onkel Vernon wurde leichenblass. Doch Padfoot schrumpfte nur das Gepäck und gab es Harry zurück, der es in seine Hosentasche steckte, genau wie die Briefe und Päckchen.  
"Wie werden wir eigentlich reisen?" fragte er unbehaglich. Er hatte keine guten Reiseerfahrungen mit der Zaubererwelt gemacht. Er hasste es mit Flohpulver zu reisen und von Portschlüsseln brauchte er gar nicht erst reden. Davon hatte Harry allemal genug. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken, an die letzte Reise mit einem Portschlüssel.  
Sirius der dies bemerkte sagte beruhigend: "Wir werden Apparieren, das ist nicht schlimm."  
Harry atmete erleichtert aus.  
"Halt dich an mir fest", meinte sein Pate aufmunternd.  
Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und sagte noch zu den Dursleys: "Auf nimmer wiedersehen."  
Und dann apparierten sie. Harry musste fest stellen das es ganz anders war, einfach toll.  
Es war wie ein Windhauch und schon standen sie in einem Modisch eingerichteten Wohnzimmer.

„Willkommen daheim, Harry!" Sagte Sirius und strahlte. Harry, der noch etwas verwirrt war, grinste zurück und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. „Cool!" Das war einfach das treffendste Wort für das, was er sah.   
Er stand mit seinem Paten in einem großen Raum, der eine Mischung aus Küche und Wohnzimmer zu sein schien. Das Zimmer war durch eine Theke im amerikanischen Stil getrennt und auf der Wohnzimmerseite gab es einen Kamin mit zwei kuscheligen Sofas davor. Eine Wand des Raums war ganz aus Glas und ließ einen Blick auf einen See und einen Wald zu. Überall an den Wänden hingen Bilder von magischen Wesen, zum Beispiel ein imposanter Hippogreif, der Seidelschnabel ähnlich sah. Der Boden war gefliest und die Wände mit Holz vertäfelt. Alles passte zusammen und wirkte gemütlich und machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte hier lange keiner mehr gewohnt. Im Gegenteil, alles war so, als ob der Besitzer nur kurz zur Tür hinaus gegangen wäre.  
„Gefällt es dir also? Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest dich nicht wohl fühlen."  
„Es ist super. Wo kann ich schlafen?" Harry war schon gespannt den Rest dieses Hauses zu sehen.  
„Oben, komm ich zeig es dir!" Sirius ging durch eine Tür zu seiner linken und stieg die knarrende Holztreppe empor. Wieder hingen an den Wänden Bilder, diesmal aber von Hexen und Zauberern, die allesamt Sirius ähnlich waren. Als dieser Harrys Blicke bemerkte, sagte er: "Das ist meine Verwandtschaft. Das Haus ist schon seit Urzeiten in unserem Besitz." Und bevor Harry den Mund öffnen konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich hab es nach meinen Vorstellungen ähm...umdekoriert." Er grinste und sie stiegen weiter. Oben angekommen, öffnete Sirius eine Tür und Harry trat ein. Harry wusste zuerst nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es war ein großes Giebelzimmer und jede Seite des Raums hatte zwei Fenster, wieder mit Blick auf den See und den Wald. An der einer Seite standen ein großes Bett und ein alter Kleiderschrank. Dem gegenüber standen Bücherregale, die Hermine sicher in helle Aufregung versetzt hätten. Des weiteren gab es einen Schreibtisch mit dem passenden Sessel und einen extra Eulen-Käfig-Tisch. Auch hier gab es nur einen passenden Begriff – cool.   
„Wenn es dir gefällt, dann ist das dein Zimmer!"   
„Ob es mir gefällt? Es ist perfekt." Harry konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen.  
„Okay, ich würde sagen, du packst deine Sachen aus und ich werd uns was zu Essen machen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und stieg die Treppe hinab.  
Harry holte sein Gepäck aus der Tasche, das von allein wieder auf die normale Größe anwuchs. Hedwig, die von der Schrumpferei und dem Transport in Harrys Hosentasche noch etwas zerzaust aussah, klackerte unwillig mit dem Schnabel und Harry warf ihr zur Besänftigung ein paar Eulenkekse in den Käfig. Nachdem er seine Klamotten und die Schulbücher samt seines Besens verstaut hatte, trat er ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Das alles war so schnell gegangen, dass er keinen Gedanken mehr an die letzte Nacht und ihre Geschehnisse verschwändet hatte. Doch auch die Sorge um seine plötzlich Veränderung konnte das unbeschreiblich Glücksgefühl, das sich in ihm ausbreitete, nicht trüben und so sprang er leichten Fußes die Treppe hinab und ging in die Küche.   
Dort stand Sirius mit einer geblümten Schürze um die Hüften und summte.   
„Sirius, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du kochen kannst."  
„Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht..."

_So das war der zweite Teil von unserer Gruppen FF eure Ficis_


	3. Kochen ist nicht einfach

Hier kommt also das dritte Chap, wir hoffen es gefällt euch 

**3. Essen machen ist nicht einfach**

„Sonst macht Remus immer essen" Sirius seufzte „Ich habe darin einfach keine Ahnung." Er grinste und griff nach dem scharfen Fleischmesser um das Gemüse zu zerkleinern. Welches für einen Salat bereit gelegt wurde.  
„Stop! Das Messer wird doch stumpf, wenn du damit Gemüse schneidest... pass auf Sirius!" Harry zuckte zusammen, als Sirius fast seine Hand abschnitt.  
„Ups..." Harry bekam große Augen und nahm Sirius sofort das Messer aus der Hand und steckte es wieder in den Messerblock, um dann ein kleineres Messer mit säge heraus zu ziehen.  
„Sirius, ich glaube du solltest die Finger von scharfen Gegenständen lassen." Harry grinste schupste Sirius gespielt beiseite und schnitt nun geschickt das Gemüse klein.  
„Seit wann kochst du?" fragte Sirius verwirrt und verfolgte mit, wie Harry die Tomaten, dann den Salat und Kräuter schnitt.  
„Ich musste immer Kochen, außer bei bestimmten Veranstaltungen. Ich war sozusagen der Hauself dort der alles macht", meinte Harry abwesend und wog ab, wie viel Kräuter er für den Salat brauchte und wie er die Soße am besten zubereitete, ohne zu ahnen, das Sirius sprachlos neben ihm stand.  
„Du, warum hast du mir nie etwas erzählt?" Sirius stand schockiert da.  
„Hä? Wieso sollte ich dich mit solchen Kleinigkeiten belästigen?" meinte Harry peinlichberührt und schnitt schnell seine Sachen weiter.  
„Warte, Du wolltest mich damit nicht belästigen, du bist gerade mal 15 und musst wie ein Hauself leben? Harry stopp mal..." Sirius nahm Harry, welcher versuchte sich in der Arbeit zu ersticken, nicht im wörtlichensinne, das Messer aus der Hand, legte es weg und drehte Harry um.  
Wieder viel ihm auf, wie blass der Junge doch war und das er doch sehr klein war für sein alter, er hätte ihn auf maximal 12 bis 13 geschätzt.   
Harry mied den Blick Sirius, es war ihm mehr als peinlich so über sich zu reden, das hatte er noch nie.   
Sirius ging in die Knie und sah Harry hoch ins Gesicht, doch dieser währte hartnäckig den Blick ab.  
„Harry, ich bin dein Pate, du solltest wissen, das mich sehr wohl interessiert, wie es dir geht, was du machst und wie du behandelt wirst. Schau mich an!" Sirius sah Harry an, doch dieser mied immer noch den Blick.  
„Schau mich an!!" zögernd sah Harry in Sirius Gesicht und biss sich auf die Zunge, die Lippen hatte er sich schnell abgewöhnt, als er merkte, das er sich damit aus versehen die Lippen aufbeißen konnte.   
Sirius sah in diese Smaragde, welche jetzt mit einem Gemisch aus Traurigkeit, Angst, Unwissenheit und noch etwas unbeschreiblichen waren.  
„Harry, ich kann dir nur sagen, das du mir alles anvertrauen sollst, du musst es doch erzählen, ich möchte dich nicht zwingen, aber ich möchte, das du mir traust, dass du weist, dass wenn es schlimm kommt, dass ich da bin. Ich möchte dich besser kennen lernen, ich möchte das du mir alles anvertrauen kannst." Sirius seufzte „Mehr als sagen kann ich dir das nicht."   
Harrys Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen, doch er versuchte sie zu verhindern.  
„Du weist gar nicht, wie es ist, erst ignoriert zu werden und wenn man mal fragt eine schnauzige Antwort zu bekommen oder gleich in den Schrank gesperrt zu werden und dann kannst du plötzlich alles aus dir rauslassen und hast angst den anderen auf die Last zu fallen, Sirius, ich vertraue dir, doch es ist eine komische Umstellung plötzlich alles sagen zu können was du denkst und zuvor aber wie nichts behandelt zu werden. Ich habe einfach angst dich wegen meinen scheiß Problemen zu verlieren, wo ich dich doch gerade erst wieder bekommen habe. Ich habe angst, das ich etwas falsches sage und dann eingesperrt werde, weil ich zu viel gesagt habe. Es ist nicht das ich dir nicht traue, ich will dir gern alles erzählen, was du hören willst, doch kann ich es nicht einfach ohne Anstups rauslassen, weil ich nicht weis wie der andere reagiert. Ich hatte nie eine richtige Familie, wie Ron oder Hermine, die alles sagen konnten, was sie bedrückte..." Harry wurde durch Sirius unterbrochen.  
Sirius hatte Harry schützend in den Arm genommen und nun saßen beide mehr oder weniger auf dem Küchenboden und hielten sich in den Armen.  
„Jetzt kannst du alles sagen was du denkst Harry, du wirst für so etwas nicht mehr bestraft, sag mir alles was du denkst sag mir wie du dich fühlst, was du alles erlebt hast, sag mir einfach alles Bitte, ich will nicht, das du wieder so allein in dir lebst, ich bin dein Pate und werde dich trösten wenn etwas schlimmes passiert, erzähl mir alles."  
Harry konnte seine Tränen jetzt nicht mehr zurück halten leise schluchzte er und krallte sich in Sirius Umhang fest.  
„Ach Sirius..."   
Nach endlosen Minuten des Tröstens standen beide wieder auf. Harry lächelnd und Sirius aufmunternd lächelnd.  
„Warte, bevor ich anfange..." Harry holte tief Luft und dann schnappte er sich die Schürze Sirius' weg um sie sich umzubinden. „Ich erzähle es dir während ich ..." Sirius unterbrach ihn „Wir" Harry lächelte „wir essen machen, aber wehe du passt nicht auf deine Hände auf."  
Damit band er sich die Schürze Sirius um, welche schon etwas zu groß war und wie ein Rock um die Talje Harrys hing und nahm das Messer wieder in die Hand.  
„Mach daweil die Salat Soße..."  
Und so begannen die beiden Essen zu kochen, wobei Harry die Befehle gab, und Harry erzählte, alles von ganzem Anfang an.  
  
  
Remus öffnete langsam die Tür, er hatte Sirius heute allein lassen müssen, weil er unbedingt etwas erledigen musste, sonst hätte er Harry gern mit abgeholt.  
Langsam zog er seinen Umhang aus, hing ihn auf und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer-Küche, als er Stimmen hörte.  
„Ich dort, was... Sirius, hast du dich geschnitten? Ich sagte doch lass die Finger von dem Fleischmesser... Zeig mal her. Ouh."  
„Hey, was leckst du jetzt meinen Finger ab, das ist doch nur ein kleiner Schnitt" „Hmmm Na klar, der ist ca. 2 cm lang und warum ich das machte? Ganz einfach um die Wunde sauber zu machen, warte." „Was ist das den? Und wieso kommt es das du alles mögliche in deinen Taschen hast? Von Schere bis Kleber, Schnur und diesem Zeug?" „Ganz einfach, ich musste für mich selber sorgen und das was du als Zeug benennst nennt sich Pflaster, wie kommt es das du davon nichts weist? Das ist das nützlichste Objekt, für kleine Verletzungen." „Dafür gibt es Magie" „Oh, hab ich vergessen, trotzdem ich kann in den Ferien nicht zaubern, und diese Pflaster sind gegen Rosebüsche sehr hilfreich." „Und für was Kleber Schnur und so weiter?" „Falls ich mal etwas reparieren muss bei mir, ich kann nicht einfach reparo sagen und alles ist heil, ich bin Minderjährig, ich will nicht von Hogwarts fliegen. Hopp und jetzt wieder an die Arbeit und ja die Finger von dem Messer, das mach ich." „Ja ja Mum"  
„Hey! Lass das" „Was den? Du kommst mir wirklich wie eine Mum vor, /lass ja das Messer liegen bla bla bla/" „Pffff dann mach doch das allei... Nein das lass mal lieber, geh doch gleich in dein Zimmer und sperr dich ein, wenn du das soooooooo toll findest." „Duuuu" „Ahhhh lass das Frieden! Ok ich nehm es zurück, aber nur wenn du Mum zurück nimmst." „Ja ja, aber das stimmt doch du benimmst dich wie eine führsorgliche Mutter, schlimmer als Moony." „Ach ja? Dann bin ich ab jetzt deine Mutter, wenn du dich sonst verletzt, ich möchte gern wissen, wie knapp du den Verletzungen ohne Moony entkommen währst." „Das ist gemein, ich kann sehr wohl auf mich selber aufpass..." „Sofort weg vom Herd, sonst verbrennst du dich!"  
„O..." „Nicht wieder dieses Ok, das kam vorhin schon, als du das Wasser zu heiß hattest und dir deine Pfoten verbrannt hast, lass mich das mal lieber machen, sonst werden wir nie fertig, das einzige was fertig ist, ist ja wohl der Salat, das Fleisch, der Kartoffelbrei und die Soße... Deine Sachen sind noch nicht mal annähernd fertig" „Du... ich weis wirklich nicht wie deine Verwandten das mit dir aushalten konnten." Stille „Hey, das war jetzt nicht wirklich gemeint, das war ein Scherz!" „Bllll, mach doch was du willst!" „Hey, nicht beleidigt sein, das war nur ein versehen, das war ein scherz." „Ja ja, erzähl das mal Moony, der lauscht schon eine geraume Zeit unserem Gespräch" „Hä?"   
Verwirrt trat Remus vor und musste sich erstmals ein Lachen verkneifen. Die Küche sah zwar Tipp topp aus, aber vermutlich nur, weil Harry alles wieder ordentlich machte. Sirius hatte mehrere rote Stellen an der Hand und ein Pflaster zierte seine Handfläche. Auf dem Herd stand nur noch eine Suppe. Salat, Fleisch, Kartoffelbrei, Besteck, Teller und Gläser mit Saft und noch einpaar Sachen waren schon gedeckt auf dem Tresen.  
Harry hatte eine geblümte Kochschürze um, welche ihm zwei mal um die Talje ging und den Boden schon fast erreichte, auch hatte er ein scharfes Messer in der Hand und arbeitete lächelnd am Gemüse für die Suppe rum.   
„Woher?" Sirius starrte verwirrt auf Moony und dann wieder auf Harry. „Woher wusstest du das Moony gelauscht hat?"  
„Ich habe es ..." Harry verstummte verwirrt legte er das Messer beiseite und warf das restliche Gemüse plus einpaar Gewürze in die Suppe, um dann umzurühren.  
„Du hast was?" Remus trat jetzt dazu und musterte Harry verwirrt.  
„Sagt mir, das es blöd klingt, aber ich hab es gerochen", meinte Harry und rührte Gedankenverloren in der Suppe.  
Remus und Sirius tauschten einen kurzen Blick, den Harry nicht bemerkte.   
„Auch muss ich noch erzählen, das gestern etwas komisches geschah, heute früh hab ich mich irgendwie verändert, ich weis nicht wieso, aber genau heute früh um 3:38 fing es an, ich hatte unerträgliche schmerzen und dann konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen, dann als ich heute früh auf wachte, brauchte ich keine Brille mehr und... und" Harry zögerte, er nahm den Topf und stellte ihn mit einem Topfuntersetzter auf den Tresen.   
„Ich hatte plötzlich diese Dinger hier..." Harry zeigte seine Zähne kurz und sah weg. „Auch konnte ich als die Sonne mich traf einen kleinen Schmerz fühlen, so als würde ich verbrennen, wenn ich lange in der Sonne blieb. Und ich war so blass wie jetzt."  
Ohne den Blick vom Boden ab zu wenden, setzte Harry sich auf einen Stuhl, machte dann aber nichts mehr, nur noch seine Hände anstarren.  
Sirius und Remus tauschten einen Blick. „Ist also doch mehr als wir dachten?" Remus nickte.  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, was redeten die beiden?  
„Harry, das ist nicht schlimm, aber wir glauben, wir müssen dir was erzählen..."

_das war nun das dritte Chap, wir hoffe auf viel Kommentare *g* eure Ficis_

_PS: Da einer gesagt hat, das Vampire kein Spiegelbild haben, Anderegwen, meint er ist ein Halbvampir, also hat er ein Spiegelbild *smile* der Rest stimmt Anderegwen zu. Damit hätten wir das geklärt *g*_


	4. Erklärung

So und hier endlich der nächste Teil *freu* ich hoffe er gefällt euch. Sorry das ich erst nach Weihnachten und Neujahr kam, aber ich war beschäftigt, also dann viel spaß euer Blackpionier und co.

**Erklärung**

„Was meint ihr? Was sagen?" verwirrt starrte Harry nun doch hoch in die beiden Gesichter der Erwachsenen. „Nun, James war nicht dein Vater..." Sirius senkte den Kopf und seufzte.  
Harry saß schockiert auf dem Stuhl „Wie meint ihr das? Bin ich adoptiert, oder was sonst?"   
„Nun ja, also deine Mum, Lily hat dich mit ihrem Freund bekommen, doch dieser musste Lily aus Sicherheitsgründen verlassen, nun hat Lily aber nie gesagt, das sie ein Kind von ihm bekam und hat also geschwiegen. Lily dachte es währe doch viel schöner, wenn du einen Vater hättest, denn mit ihrem Freund könnte sie nicht zusammen kommen, weil dieser jetzt als Todesser verschrieen war, obwohl er einfach nur ein Spion war. Nun bekam James raus, er war ein guter Kumpel, Freund und Verehrer Lilys, er bekam raus, das sie ein Kind bekam und quetschte es sanft aus Lily heraus. Sie erzählte es ihm und er erzählte es mehr oder weniger uns. Nun wollte James ihr helfen und fragte sie ob sie ihn heiraten würde. Er war ja schon länger in sie verliebt. Sie fragte was dann mit dir währe und wie das ginge, mit der Ehe. Er meinte er würde gern den Vater spielen und er würde alles für dich und sie machen. Er erzählte ihr, das er sie schon immer liebte und Lily lächelte. Wie es dann wirklich zur Hochzeit kam wissen wir nicht, jedenfalls heirateten sie wirklich. James und Lily waren so glücklich. Wir wurden deine Paten, niemand wusste, das du eigentlich nicht James Sohn bist, jeder dachte du seiest James Junior. Na ja und das bekam Lilys Freund mit, sie stritten sich beide und gingen im Streit von einander. Lily und James sorgten sich gut um dich, auch legten sie einen keinen Zauber auf dich, damit du James etwas mehr ähnelst als Lilys Freund, sonst würden die anderen und Voldemort etwas merken. Na ja, und dann kam der Tiefschlag.  
Voldemort, er erfuhr von dir und wollte dich James und Lily töten, warum weiß nur Dumbledore. Jedenfalls überlebtest du. Wir ich und Remus wollten alles klären mit deinem richtigen Vater, doch kamen wir nicht mehr dazu. Ich wurde nach Askaban verfrachtet und Remus, der hatte einen Tiefschlag, er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Erst hat er seinen Besten Freund und beste Freundin verloren, dann mich und dann dich, er konnte es einfach nicht. So erfuhr es also niemand. Die einzigen die es jetzt noch wissen, sind wir beide..." Sirius verstummte.  
Harry runzelte die Stirn „Und wer soll dann mein richtiger Vater sein?" Harry sah verwirrt aus der Wäsche und wusste nicht wie er reagieren konnte oder besser sollte.  
„Also, das ist so, du wirst ihn erstens nicht mögen, zweitens er wird dich nicht mögen und drittens, es ist Snape" Remus sah erwartungsvoll auf Harry und Sirius nahm als erster von dem Essen.  
„Ihr, äh, ihr lügt doch oder?" Harry starrte verwirrt, bittend und irgendwie enttäuscht auf Remus und Sirius.  
„Doch, es ist war, Severus Snape ist dein Vater. Er war Lilys Freund, doch Dumbledore, der nicht wusste, dass Lily und Severus zusammen waren forderte ihn auf doch vielleicht Spion zu werden. Severus musste Lily aufgeben, Lily hatte erzählt, sie waren gerade in einer Bar, als beide etwas erzählen wollten. Lily wollte sagen, das du kommst und Severus wollte sagen, das er Spion würde und sozusagen Lily verlassen musste aus Sicherheit.  
Snape erzählte es als erster, doch Lily konnte es nicht fassen, sie hatte angefangen zu weinen und wollte das Severus doch mit Dumbledore redete, nun Severus meinte, das es wichtig sei und Lily verstand es, doch hatte sie nicht mehr erzählt, das sie dich bekam. Lily ging traurig nach hause und wusste einfach nicht was machen, sie erzählte es James und dann heirateten diese, wie wir schon sagten.   
Snape kam an der Geburt von dir, er dachte das du von James und Lily warst. Nun sie haben gestritten. Lily hatte geweint James, Sirius und ich haben Severus angeschrieen und er hatte zurück gefaucht, wir gingen in einem Streit aus einander." Remus seufzte.  
Harry wusste nicht was sagen. „Und was hat das nun mit dem gestern zu tun?" Er wollte das Thema wechseln, er wusste einfach nicht wie reagieren.   
„Nun, Severus ist ein Vampir, wir dachten eigentlich, das du auch einer werden würdest, aber du wurdest keiner und nun dachten wir, das du doch mehr Lily hattest. Wie sich aber jetzt heraus stellt, bist du doch einer, ist aber nicht schlimm. Geborene Vampire sind nicht so wie erschaffene. Geborene können eigentlich wie normale Menschen leben. halbgeborene Vampire haben es noch besser, sie können alles wie normal machen, nur zwei Handicaps gibt es und einpaar kleinere. Du bekommst blut durst am Abend, du kannst nicht mehr richtig einschlafen in der Nacht, weil du ja eigentlich ein Nachtlebewesen bist und bekommst deshalb in der Nacht Blutdurst." Harry fuhr ein kalter Schauer durch den Rücken. „Das zweite Problem ist, du kannst nicht sehr lange in der Sonne bleiben, du kannst zwar wie ein Normaler Mensch in der Sonne sein, doch würdest du schneller einen Sonnenbrand bekommen, außer du schützt dich, was sehr schwer ist, sonst ist es eigentlich gut ein Vampir zu sein. Du kannst mehr riechen, du kannst in der Dunkelheit besser sehen, du hast viel schärfere Sinne einfach, auch die Wahrnehmung von Geräuschen ist besser und, ich glaube sogar, es klappt, sich in eine Fledermaus zu verwandeln." Remus lächelte Harry aufmunternd an.  
„Also, ist es nicht schlimm ein Va Vampir zu sein?" fragte er ängstlich.  
„Nein Harry, außerdem sind wir doch da um dir zu helfen..." meinte Sirius und lächelte. Remus sprach weiter „Außerdem gibt es für beides Gegentränke, für den Blutdurst, den nimmt man dann am Anfang der Woche ein und man hat keine Probleme mit dem Blutdurst, sowie mit dem Nacht wach bleiben. Gegen die Sonne gibt es Vampircremes, es gibt viele, welche unter so was leiden, also wurde auch viel hergestellt."  
Remus lächelte und nahm sich nun auch etwas zu essen.  
„Also heißt das, ihr seit wirklich nicht erstaunt oder so weil ich ein Vampir bin?" Harry schien wirklich noch nicht überzeugt.  
Sirius grinste „Natürlich nicht, du bist unser Patenkind, fast schon Sohn. Wir würden dir wo es nur geht helfen."   
Harry nickte langsam und nahm nun doch den Löffel um die Suppe die ihm Remus eingeschenkt hatte langsam auszulöffeln.  
„Wird Snape es eigentlich jemals erfahren, das ich sein Sohn bin?" fragte Harry nach langem schweigen und Essen.  
Sirius verschluckte sich beinahe am Essen und Remus wischte sich mit der Servierte, welche daneben lag den Mund ab.  
„Nun ja, wir wissen es nicht..." begann Remus.  
„Also wollt ihr es nicht sagen, oder so?" Harry wusste nicht genau, warum ihn das Interessierte, aber irgendwie regte es in ihm, das er doch einen Vater hatte.  
„Na ja Harry, du musst wissen. Er dachte ganze 15 Jahre, das du der Sohn James bist und nicht seiner, auch hat er dich deshalb gehasst", begann Sirius doch Harry unterbrach ihn.  
„Deswegen, er hast mich und wollte mich trotzdem beschützen, er liebte meine Mutter stimmt`s?" Beide, Sirius und Remus nickten. „Er hätte mich am besten in die Hölle geworfen, doch die Tatsache, das ich Lilys Sohn bin, hat ihn abgehalten, er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen so in zwei gerissen zu werden und hat mich stattdessen so gefoltert und nicht indem er mich am besten vom Besen zauberte?"  
Beide nickten etwas. „Aha, ich weis nicht wirklich wie ich damit umgehen soll. Kann ich aufstehen?"   
Verwundert starrten Sirius und Remus auf Harry, nicht weil er nicht weis wie er umgehen sollte nein, weil er fragte ob er weg könne.  
Harry der anscheinend bemerkt hatte, was die beiden dachten, lächelte schwach „Ich musste immer fragen zum aufstehen, deshalb." Damit verschwand er in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Im Zimmer angekommen legte er sich auf sein Dunkelblaues Himmelbett. „Oh Mann, Hedwig?" Hedwig, welche in ihrem Käfig saß flatterte auf Harry zu und lies sich von diesem Kraulen „Na meine schöne? Weist du schon das neuste? Ich bin nicht wirklich James Sohn sondern der Sohn von Severus Snape, meinem verhassten Tränkelehrer, ich pack es nicht. Ich bin ab heute früh ein Vampir und erfahre heute so viel. Hedwig ich weis wirklich nicht was ich sagen soll."  
Hedwig gluckste und zwinkerte mit ihren Bernfarbenen Augen.   
„Du bist süähhhs!" Harry grinste gähnend und blinzelte etwas, er war plötzlich, da er lag, Müde. Bevor er sich versah war er auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir es Snape doch endlich sagen?" Remus löffelte weiter an seiner Suppe mit dem Kartoffelpüree rum.  
„Remus, aber ich will nicht schon wieder Harry verlieren, was ist, wenn Snape Anspruch auf Harry nimmt?" Sirius seufzte.  
„Du kannst eigentlich nichts ändern..." „Doch einfach nichts sagen." Remus seufzte „Lassen wir Harry entscheiden, vielleicht will er es ja und dann sollten wir ihm nicht im Weg sein."  
Sirius nickte resigniert.  
„Ok, ich werde ihn fragen." Langsam stand er auf und lies Remus allein.  
„Harry?" langsam stieg er die Treppe hoch, doch keine Antwort war zu hören.  
„Harry?" Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür Harrys und hörte schwaches Atmen.  
Leise trat er ins Zimmer und lächelte, als er Hedwig auf dem Bett hüpfen sah mit der Decke im Schnabel. Sie versuchte Harry zuzudecken, welcher leise schlief.  
„Na Hedwig, bist eine ganz Schlaue, schön das du dich so um dein Herrchen sorgst, er muss dir ja sehr viel bedeuten, genau wie du ihm." Sirius lächelte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch. Gedankenversunken betrachtete er seinen Schlafenden Patensohn.  
Leise klopfte es an der Tür und Remus trat ein „Was dauer... Er schläft ja, hast du ihn mit deiner Stimme eingeschläfert?" Langsam trat Remus näher während Sirius grinste „Nein, er hat schon geschlafen als ich rein kam. Schau ihn dir an, wenn er schläft sieht er wie 10 aus oder so, nicht wie ein 15Jähriger der schon allem und jedem in die Augen gesehen hat."  
Remus nickte und lies sich auf Sirius nieder.  
Sirius lies seinem Werwolf auf seinen Schoß und umarmte ihn dann von hinten. „Ich freu mich, das er endlich bei uns ist, weist du so fühl ich mich richtig wie in einer Familie", meinte Sirius und küsste langsam Remus Hals ab.  
Remus genoss es und lächelte vergnügt „Ja, ich weis was du meinst, ich freu mich auch."

So das warst wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen eure Ficis 


	5. Fieberträume

_Sorry das es so spät kommt, ich wahr mehr oder weniger verhindert sich schämend verkrümel euer Blackpionier und co_

**5.Fiebertraum**

„Hmmm?" verschlafen blinzelte Harry. „Sirius Remus?" Erschrocken fuhren die beiden auseinander und Remus flog unsanft auf den Boden.  
Harry setzte sich etwas verschlafen auf, er kam sich gerade vor, als würde er nur eine Minute geschlafen haben und unsäglich Müde sein. Sirius half seinen erschrockenen Werwolf auf und dieser setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett. Harry blinzelte mehrmals verschlafen und lehnte sich unkontrolliert an Remus.  
Dieser lächelte, genau wie Sirius.  
„Bist du müde?" fragte Remus und streichelte einpaar Strähnen aus Harrys Stirn, welche etwas heiß schien.  
„Neiähhhn" gähnte Harry und schloss kurz die Augen.  
Sirius hob die Augenbraue, während Remus seine Stirn und dann nochmals die Harrys abtastete. „Ist was Remus?" fragte Sirius während Harry wieder etwas die Augen öffnete und etwas trüb nach oben sah, er fühlte sich plötzlich komisch, er hatte sich doch vorhin noch so gut gefühlt oder?  
Remus hmmmte und legte nun seine Stirn an die Harrys. Jetzt fühlte er deutlicher das sie Heißer war als die seine.  
„Wie geht das? Gerade war er noch putzmunter und jetzt hat er Fieber?" fragte Remus verwirrt und strich wieder einpaar Haare aus Harrys Stirn.  
„Fieber? Ich doch nicht!" meinte Harry bestimmt und plötzlich hellwach und setzte sich gerade auf.   
„Fieber? Ist er wohl heiß?" fragte Sirius besorgt und musterte Harry.  
Remus setzte sich wieder und ehe er sich versah lag Harry wieder etwas an seiner Schulter gelehnt.  
„Ich glaube du hast recht Remus", meinte Sirius und fühlte nun auch Harrys Stirn.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Ich war noch nie krank, das kann ich sein."  
„Jeder wird mal Krank, das kann sehr wohl sein und du wirst gerade Krank, sonst würde deine Temperatur nicht steigen", meinte Remus sanft.  
„Vielleicht ist es nur eine Nachwirkung weil ich ein Vampir geworden bin?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.  
„Bestimmt nicht, das hat keine Nachwirkungen", meinte Remus und zog an Harrys Hemd rum. „Komm zieh diese Sachen aus und einen Pyjama an und leg dich ins Bett. Sirius hol mal einen Pyjama aus dem Schrank, wir haben doch extra Sachen für Harry gekauft."  
Harry lies sich bereitwillig seine schlabrigen Sachen ausziehen, den plötzlich fühlte er sich wirklich komisch.  
Sirius kam bald mit einem hellblauen Pyjama an und legte ihn zu Harry.  
Harry nahm ihn zögernd und Zog ihn sich drüber. „Na toll, das erste mal Krank und das genau an dem Tag an dem ich zu euch komme" grummelte Harry und ein plötzlicher Hustenanfall unterbrach ihn.  
Verwirrt starrten sich die drei an „Aber soo schnell kommt eine Grippe auch wieder nicht oder?" fragte Harry verwirrt.  
„Na ja, Zaubergrip... Oh Remus, ich glaube genau das ist es." Sirius schluckte etwas, zu gut konnte er sich an seine Zaubergrippe erinnern, von einer auf die Nächste Minute Krank und das schlimmste kam noch.  
„Du meinst doch nicht?" fragte Remus etwas hoffend das Sirius nicht nickte.  
Verwirrt sah Harry die beiden an und runzelte die Stirn. Ein weiterer Hustenanfall lies ihn die Frage verschlucken.   
Remus klopfte Harry sacht auf die Schulter, damit der Husten nach lies.  
„Was..." ein Huster unterbrach ihn „meint ihr?" den nächsten Huster schluckte er runter.  
„Zauberergrippe, kommt von einer Minute auf die Andere und kann schlimm werden, du sagtest du warst noch nie krank?" Fragte Remus und strich beruhigend über Harrys Rücken.  
Harry nickte „Nicht mal" wieder hustete er ungehalten „annähernd."   
„Sirius er fällt dir an erster Stelle ein, wenn du an eine Hilfe denkst?" fragte Remus an Sirius gewandt „Kontaktier ihn per Kontaktpulver und hol ihn dann per Flohpulver."   
Sirius nickte murmelte was von Poppy und war verschwunden.  
„Ist..." wieder unterbrach ein Huster den Satz „die Zaubergrippe schlimm?" fragte Harry etwas ängstlich und lehnte sich etwas mehr an Remus.  
Dieser strich besänftigend über Harrys Rücken und lies ihn an ihm liegen.  
„Nur für diejenigen, welche sie nicht hatten, dann ist die Ansteckgefahr groß, die welche die schon eine hatten, dürfen in die nähe eines Infizierten Zauberer kommen. Eigentlich ist sie nicht sehr schlimm, wenn man weis wie man sie behandelt, sie ist etwas schlimmer als die normale Grippe, aber dafür bekommt ein Zauberer sie nur einmal und dann nie wieder. Eine ganz Schlimme Zauberergrippe ist die in der ..." Jetzt beherrschte Schluckauf Harry und zwischen drin einpaar Hustanfälle. „Zauberausgelöst werden. Ohne es zu wollen."  
„Ha.." Harry schluckte „st du schon mal eine gehabt?" fragte Harry schnell und hustete dann.  
„Ja, ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, Sirius hat mich angesteckt, wir waren zusammen ..." Remus verstummte.  
„Ihr seit ein" wieder musste Harry schlucken „Paar oder?" Harry schien nicht im geringsten erstaunt.  
Remus sah Harry verblüfft an. „Woher?"  
„Das hat man gesehen, eure Blicke und gerade eben", meinte Harry und unterdrückte sein Schluckauf.  
„Leg dich besser hin..." meinte Remus und versuchte Harry sanft hinzulegen.  
„Nein, sonst ist das Husten noch schlimmer" ein weiterer Hustenanfall bannte sich einen Weg.  
Tränen kamen in Harrys Augen und er unterdrückte die weitere Hustenattacke.  
Remus klopfte ihn sacht auf den Rücken.  
„Wo bleibt Si..." „Schon da. Hat länger gedauert, Poppy war nicht da, nun habe ich Molly dabei", meinte Sirius und trat ins Zimmer.  
„Harry!!" Ein dreistimmiges Rufen lies Harry erschrocken auffahren. Es wahren zwei Mädchen Stimmen und eine Jungen stimme, doch die eine Mädchenstimme lies ihn verwirren, den es war nicht Hermine sondern eine ganz andere, es war die Cho Changs.  
„Nein ihr bleibt draußen, ihr hattet sie beide noch nicht, also raus!" damit knallte jemand die Tür von Harrys Zimmer vor den beiden Nasen der Teenager zu.  
Molly Weasley kam sofort angewuselt und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und beäugte Harry, welcher immer noch an Remus gelehnt war, jetzt aber nur noch Hustanfälle hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid, das es so lange gedauert hat, ich konnte nicht alle abhalten, nun sind doch zwei mit gekommen, also Harry, wie geht's dir? Ach ja hallo Remus." Molly lächelte und fühlte Harrys Stirn.  
Remus lächelte „Da hast du uns die Beste angeschafft Sirius."   
Sirius setzte sich grinsend.  
„Wie soll ich mich den fühlen? Komisch" meinte Harry und schaute schwach auf Molly.  
„Gut sag mal Ahhhh" meinte Molly und fühlte nun den Hals Harrys ab.  
„Ahhhhh" meinte Harry rau wurde aber von einem Hustanfall gestoppt.  
„Gut das ihr mich geholt habt, hab darin Erfahrung, der einzige der es bei uns noch nicht hatte, war Ron.... Oh Sirius, oder Remus könnt ihr euch mal um die beiden vor der Tür kümmern, sie sollen sich nicht langweilen, sie können erst rein, wenn die Gefahr gebannt ist."  
Remus wollte von Harrys Seite Weichen, doch Sirius hielt ihn auf und stand als erster auf. „Lass Remus, ich mach das schon, du bist gerade so eine Schöne stütze" grinste er und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
„Wer ist die zweite dort außen?" fragte Harry und verkrampfte sich etwas, weil sein Bauch plötzlich weh tat.  
„Cho, sie wollte Ron besuchen, sie sind seit den Ferien in Kontakt. Sie ist sehr nett." Meinte Molly und forderte Harry auf sein Pyjama Oberteil hoch zuziehen.  
„Cho?????" verwirrt tat Harry was Molly orderte.  
„Ja, Cho Chang, eigentlich wollte sie wegen einem Projekt zu Fred und George, sie wurden in eine Gruppe geteilt, doch jetzt ist sie öfters bei Ron statt bei den beiden. Hast du irgendwelche schmerzen?"   
Harry Schüttelt den Kopf hörte aber sofort auf, als ihm plötzlich schwindlig wurde „Jetzt ist mir plötzlich schwindlig" meinte er und unterdrückte den darauf folgenden Huster.  
Remus hielt Harry sanft im Arm während Molly Harry hier und dort untersuchte.  
„Hmm, die Z-Grippe hat gerade erst begonnen oder?" Remus nickte. „Ich hab ihm gerade vorhin Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen und bemerkt, das er heiß war, dann kam es von eine Sekunde auf die nächste."  
„Aja, das ist nicht gut, sonst dauern diese Grippen länger um in Erscheinung zu treten, ich hoffe es wird nicht wie die von Bill, der hatte eine bei der er Sachen erscheinen lies. Harry leg dich lieber hin. Ich werde dir einen Schlaftrankbrauen, damit du wenigstens etwas von diese dumme Z-Grippe durchschlafen kannst."  
Harry nickte nur und tat wie ihm geheißen.  
Doch kaum berührte er mit dem Kopf das Weiche wollige Kissen, wurde er schon müde.  
Langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu und er glitt leicht in eine unerträgliche Traumwelt.  
  
Er fiel, fiel von einer Klippe, ohne Ende. Plötzlich wurde er aufgefangen wobei sein Körper weiter hinab in die Tiefe zufallen schien. Irgendetwas hielt ihn fest nicht sanft, sondern grob und hart.  
Er versuchte sie zu befeien, doch sobald er sich befreit hatte fiel er wieder.  
Er kniff die Augen zu und dann landete er unsanft auf dem Boden, er dachte sein ganzer Körper würde zerspringen, weil er so hart aufschlug. Unsanft lag er auf diesem Boden, als die Welt um ihn herum verschwimmte, ein bizarres Gesicht erschien, sturmgraue Augen, welche ihn sanft anfunkelten, doch dann änderten sich diese wunderschönen Augen in rotleuchtende zornfunkelnde Augen.  
Eine weitere Hand erschien, welche jetzt über ihm schwebte. Ohne es zu wollen wurde er hochgehoben, nicht von dieser Hand, nein wie von Fäden, von fünf kleinen Fäden, einen am rechten einen am linken Arm und eine jeweils am rechten und linken Fuß der fünfte Faden hielt seinen Hals umschlungen.  
Unsanft zog die Hand, welche zu den roten Augen gehörte, an einer Schnurr und sein linker Arm schnellte in die Höhe, ohne das er es wollte.  
Die Hand lies ihn wie eine Marionette laufen, ohne das sich Harry hätte währen können. Er fühlte sich schwach und bewegungsunfähig, sein Köper tat weh und er fühlte sich wie holz einfach bewegungsunfähig und Stumm.  
Die Hand lies ihn rumhüpfen die Arme schwingen einen Tanz aufführen einfach alles, ohne Gegenwehr.  
Sie lies ihn mit dem Zauberstab in seiner Tasche spielen, lies ihn Zaubern ohne Stimme oder Befehl.  
Harry versuchte sich zu wehren, doch je stärker er es versuchte desto schlimmer wurde es, er Tanzte Walzer mit einem unsichtbaren oder vollführte Saltos, sprang hoch in die Luft und landete wie eine Marionette mit ausgestreckten und gefallenen Beinen.   
Stumme Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, weil er sich nicht wehren konnte, von Voldemort beherrscht wurde.   
Die Hand, welche definitiv Voldmorts Augen gehörte, lies ihn weiter dummes zeug machen. Lies ihn zaubern, rumspringen, tanzen, Saltos vollführen, gegen die Wand welche ab und zu erschien knallen usw.  
Plötzlich veränderten sich die Roten Augen wieder in diese Grauen sanften Augen.  
Harry kannte sie, sie gehörten einem nur al zu bekannten Slytherin, welcher ihn quälte ohne ihn je zu beachten, obwohl er doch etwas genau für diesen Jungen fühlte.   
Doch die Grauen Augen funkelten jetzt belustigt und spöttisch und Liesen ihn noch schlimmeres tun, als nur zu tanzen oder rumzuhüpfen. Sie spielten mit ihm sie ließen seine Hände sich anreizend bewegen, ließen ihn stolzieren, mit dem Hintern wackeln und weitere Erotische Posen machen.   
Weiter Tränen bannten sich Harrys Wange hinunter, er fühlte sich so so kaputt. Niemals würden diese Grauen Augen dies mit ihm machen, dafür glaube er zu sehr an sein gutes inneres, welches er liebte. Doch im Gegensatz, das die Grauen Augen aufhörten, begannen sie weitere Posen, welche anscheinend nie an Ideen verloren, zu bilden.  
Dann plötzlich ertönte die sanfte Stimme Dracos „Jetzt warst du mein Spielzeug und du bist Nutzlos POTTER! Du hast mich genug befriedigt, ich brauche dich nicht mehr."  
Damit schmiss er ihn unsanft in eine Ecke wo er liegen Blieb, nicht fähig sich zu bewegen, zu schwer waren seine Arme, mit den imagineren Stäben, welche ihn aufhingen dran.  
Stummes leiden des Herzens ließen weitere Tränen fliesen. Er war kein Spielzeug seines Drachen, er wusste, das sein Drache das nie machen würde, selbst wenn er nie dem Drachen näher als einpaar Meter und Streitereien war.  
Plötzlich änderten sich die Grauen verachtend dreinblickenden Augen in blaue wissende Augen, die Dumbledores.  
„Nun kämpf für mich Schachfigur, du musst Voldemort töten. Ich habe dich doch ausgewählt." Seine Alten Weisen Hände hoben die imagineren Stäbe Harrys auf und ließen Harry ein plötzlich erschienenes Schwer ziehen. Er lies Harry mit dem Schwer rumfuchteln wobei einpaar Katzer hier und da an Harrys Haut erschien, doch es floss kein Blut, nein Sägespänen gingen von ihm ab, als währe er wirklich nur eine Marionette aus Holz. Aus versehen durchschnitt er seinen Arm, welcher abfiel, doch Dumbledore lies ihn weiter mit dem Schwert Fuchteln. „Töte ihn."   
Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste lies er Harry mit dem Schwer rumfuchteln und ritze hier und dort Teile Harrys ab, mal nur einen Finger und mal ein Stück der Wange.  
Harry fühlte sich komisch es tat alles weh, doch er machte weiter, weil er sich gegen die Fäden nicht währen konnte.  
„Du hast versagt, du hast statt ihn zu töten, ihn wieder zurück gebracht, Schande über dich"  
Unsanft wurde er in die Ecke geschmissen, wobei das Schwert in sein Herz berammt wurde.  
Harry schrie vor schmerz auf, doch nichts war zu hören.   
Unsanft rutschte er mit dem Schwert in der Brust die Wand runter und bleib liegen. Er hatte nur noch einen Arm, vier Finger, ein Halbes Gesicht, Ein ein halb Beine und ein Schwert im Herz.  
Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, doch anstatt das er starb fühlte er nur diese unerträglichen Schmerzen.  
„Harry!" eine Erschrockene Stimme lies ihn die Augen aufmachen. Snapes Augen sahen ihn besorgt an.  
Langsam wurde er hochgehoben, mit den Fäden. „Wer war das? Waren das dieser Black und sein Werwolf?"  
Damit landete er unsanft auf dem Boden und die Augen verschwanden.  
Keiner schien mehr Interesser mehr an Harry, wie eine Kaputte Marionette lag er auf dem Boden. Sein Dad vergas ihn, weil die Rache wichtiger war. Dumbledore sagte er habe versagt, Draco hatte genug mit ihm gespielt, brauchte dieses Spielzeug, also ihn nicht mehr. Voldemort hatte auch genug.  
Ewigkeiten lag er reglos auf dem Boden, immer noch den selben Schmerz fühlend immer noch die selber Stellung. Nichts schien sich geändert zu haben, mit ausnahmen des stummen Wimmern.  
  
„Harry, Harry wach auf!"   
  
Eine weibliche ferne Stimme rief ihn, es war die Hermines.  
  
„Harry, das ist nur ein Alptraum, wach auf"  
  
Wieder diese Stimme.  
  
„Icke weis wie er wach wird."   
  
Eine Männerstimme ertönte, mit komischen Akzent.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Schlag auf die Wange lies ihn die Augen aufschlagen und hoch fahren.  
„Viktor, was hast du gemacht?" reif Hermines Stimme empört und sie bedeckte sich mit ihrer Hand die Augen.  
Schwer atmend saß Harry aufrecht im Bett und Kauerte sich sofort zusammen. Die Ohrfeige, welche er einkassiert hatte nicht spürend.  
„Ich nur helfen wollen, Harry nun wach, Ehrminne, nicht böse sein, ich nur helfen wollen."  
Viktor Krum der National Spieler sah Entschuldigend auf Hermine.  
Diese nickte und sah nun auf Harry, welcher stumm weinte und die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
„Wir sollten Remus oder Sirius holen" meinte Hermine und stand auf.  
Viktor folgte ihr wie ein braves Hündchen.  
Harry schüttelte Stumm den Kopf, doch schon waren sie weg.  
Langsam stand er auf. Wacklig auf den Beinen wie er war.  
Er hielt sich an der Wand und dann dem Türrahmen fest.  
Hermine und Viktor gingen schon die Treppe runter und langsam folgte Harry ihnen.  
Die Farben um ihn herum schwirrten gefährlich und er lief noch wackliger.  
Bei der Treppe hielt er sich doppelt fest und glitt langsam die Treppe hinab.  
„Harry!" hinter ihm ertönte die Stimme Remus und Harry wand sich erschrocken um, wobei er den Halt verlor.  
Doch bevor er fiel hatte ihn schon jemand aufgefangen.

So das war das 5 Kapitel, sorry das es sooo lange gedauert hat beschämt den Kopf senk gomen Nasei


End file.
